Police Woman: New Generation NCIS Back story
by Meagana
Summary: This is the backstory of One Josephine Della Anderson, Dr. Jodie Anderson or Special Agent Jodie Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

Josephine "Jodie" Della Anderson was Born October 31st 1979, to Suzanne "Pepper" Anderson, one of the three Anderson Sisters, Including Barbara "Babette" Dell (Neé Anderson) and Jane Blue (Neé Anderson), she the product of a joint-case between the LAPD Criminal Conspiracy Unit and the FBI to stop the terrorist group Chaos Unlimited, her father was Joe Garrett, and said so on her birth certificate he never acknowledged her when he was alive when he died in 1987, she received not only his death benefits but a rather large fortune in two trusts one for her schooling only, and one that could only be accessed once she was 25.

She worked hard, and trained hard, She was an Well trained in Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Karate, American Kickboxing, Knife-fighting, Knife-throwing, and trained in Fencing, sword-fighting. Her mother taught her to shoot and shoot well when she was 10 even if she couldn't carry yet, her Mother made sure of that. Her Mother thinking she would work undercover as well, was always thinking what skills would be good undercover, and they kept adding to them cooking, piano playing, Beautician skills, art skills, Horseback riding, seamstress skills, Metalworking.

Her best friend growing up was William "Kit" McDonald III, her next door neighbor, a curly headed brunette boy with sky blue eyes, and a square jaw. Despite being in different classes they were always together, and even dated, and many firsts. She graduated High School at Sylmar High School at 12 years old, and that fall was enrolled at UCLA. By then her Mother was the Lieutenant in charge of the Criminal Conspiracy Unit, with a whole new group of undercover investigators. She started at UCLA in the fall met Katie Reed, age 18, The daughter of Lt. Jim Reed Homicide, The two become fast friends. And even take Art and theatre classes together. they go to one of Katie's brother's baseball games, the Stockton Rangers and they Watch Pitcher Jimmy Reed, and Utility Player Don Epps Play, the summer after her Freshman year of College. Her Mother and her, meet her Aunt Babette, Uncle Morey, Aunt Jane, Uncle Jeff, and Cousin Janie who is two years old, in Aunt Babette and Uncle Morey's hometown of Stars Hollow, they stay the Independence Inn for a few weeks. And get to know the Quant, and charming Small town of Stars Hollow, She meets Rory and Lane who are four years younger than her. She meets Lorelai and Luke and agrees with Her Aunt Babette that they need to get together, She meets Michel and speaks to him in French which endears her to him. After the stay in Stars Hollow she goes back to School. And continues on with her classes and a few years pass, they go to Stars Hollow every years. The May after she turns 15 she graduates College. She begins her Master's Degrees in Criminal Psychology, Computer Engineering and Linguistics. In 1997 by the time she is 18 She earned her Master's Degrees in Computer Engineering, Linguistics, and Criminal Psychology. She had already been writing Computer programs since she was 13, but now that she was 18, she was able to consult with A Number of Programs She consulted with NSA Assistant Director Robert Thompkins, and Mathematician Charlie Epps, during the next three years She years her PhDs, got a Master's degree in Clinical Psychology as well. She also consulted on a Number of Computer Programs for Warren King, Nathan Stark, Henry Deacon, Douglas Fargo, and Allison Blake in Eureka, She met with and learned about the truth of the Quantum Leap Project and that Dr. Samuel Beckett not FBI Agent Joe Garrett was her biological father. It explained her 258 IQ, and her deep brown hazel eyes, and how she looked exactly like a clone of her mother, those eyes. She consulted with the BAU, Jason Gideon and Aaron Hotchner, and with Dr. Gordon Wyatt. She met with Dr. Nancy McNally, and Admiral Percy Fitzwallace and after a brief stunt at project Quantum leap during which time she completed 10 leap missions, she applied to NCIS on the suggestion of marine Colonel Daniel Robbins, after a conversation about law enforcement, Director Tom Morrow was very excited by her credentials and couldn't wait for her to get through training. She practically flew through FLETC, surprising and delighting her instructors she returned to NCIS afterward in the fall of 2003.

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**crossovers included**

 **Police Woman- The Mother of the OC is Suzanne "Pepper" Anderson**

 **Undercover Blues- Jane Blue is Pepper Anderson's sister, Jefferson Blue, Jane Louise Blue**

 **Gilmore Girls – Babette Dell is Pepper Anderson's sister, Morey Dell.**

 **Quantum Leap- Dr. Sam Beckett is The OC's Biological father, Alexandra Rickett from the third season episode the Runaway, Thomas Beckett, Donna Eleese**

 **Adam 12- Katie Reed her Freshman Classmate is the daughter of Adam 12 character Jim Reed, the Stockton Ranger Player Jim's Son Jimmy Reed. Jimmy Reed marries Elizabeth Bartlett and has Annie Reed and James Anthony Reed III.**

 **NUMBR3RS- Don Epps played for the Stockton Rangers before joining the FBI, NSA Assistant Director Robert Thompkins and Mathematician Charles Edward Epps.**

 **Eureka- Warren King was head of GD before Allison, and Nathan, Nathan Stark, Allison Blake, Henry Deacon. (Even though Eureka Crossed Over with Warehouse 13 and Alphas in later seasons in this universe they did not crossover call it a coincidence of whatever Kevin did when he sent everyone back in time.)**

 **Criminal Minds- Jason Gideon, Aaron Hotchner, Dr. Spencer Reid**

 **Bones- Dr. Gordon Wyatt (Cousin to Ducky), ex-husband to Katharine Wyatt based in Seattle, FBI Agent Seeley Booth, AUSA Caroline Julian, Artist Angela Montenegro, Rebecca Robbins Parker Booth's Mother is Arizona Robbins Cousin the daughter of Daniel Robbins twin brother Matthew Robbins Brother.**

 **West Wing- Dr. Nancy McNally, Adm. Percy Fitzwallace, Cousin to Mary Shannon, Elizabeth McGillis Rickett is Mrs. Bartlett's Personal Secretary, and Colonel Butch Rickett is the Pilot for Marine One.**

 **Grey's anatomy Colonel Daniel Robbins, Arizona Robbins, Derek Shepherd is Jenny Shepherd's Cousin**

 **In Plain Sight- Brandi & Mary Shannon Cousin with Kate Harper, Through James Wiley Shannon and Kate Harper's Mother **

**Glee- Shelby Corcoran, Rachel Berry, and Blaine & Cooper Anderson The Andersons are Cousins their grandfather Jonathon was Jacob Anderson's Brother, their father Lucas were the Anderson sisters' first cousin, their Jodie and Little Janie's first cousin twice removed. **

**Dragnet- Joe Friday & Officer Gannon **

**Major Dad McGillis family, Elizabeth is married to Robert "Butchie" Rickett from the Third season Quantum Leap Episode the Runaway**

 **Leverage- Elliot Spencer is The Anderson's Maternal Cousin and they're his maternal Cousin**

 **The Fosters Foster Adams family, Frank Cooper Step Foster's father is Mina Anderson's Godfather. Mina Anderson is Blaine and Cooper Anderson Mother, and although Not related Blood Mina loves him very much. He was there for her when her own absentee father wasn't.**

 **VIP- Tasha Dexter is Jane and Jeff Blue's Protégé, Vallery Irons, Quick Williams, Nikki Franco, Kay Simmons,**

 **Flashpoint- Donna Sabine is Paula Cassidy's Identical twin sister they were both adopted, Michelangelo "Spike" Scarletti**

 **Blossom- Went to High School with Six Lemeure and Blossom Russo**

 **Army Wives- Denise Branch Sherwood, Jeremy Sherwood, Frank Sherwood**

 **JAG- Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. (Ret), Commander Harmon Rabb Sr. (Ret.), James Rabb (Ret), Jessica Rabb, Mattie Johnson Rabb.**

 **Veronica Mars- Veronica Mars, Keith Mars, Jake Kane, Celeste Kane, Woody Goodman**

 **Crossing Jordan- Jordan Cavanaugh, Nigel Townsend, Woody Hoyt, Garrett Macy**

 **Family ties- Senator Alex P. Keaton, his wife Guest Choreographer for National Ballet Ellen Reed, His Mother Architect Elyse Keaton, His Sister Clothing Designer Mallory Keaton, His Youngest Sister ACLU Lawyer Jennifer Keaton, his Brother Punk band Gorilla Foot Front Man Andy Keaton**

 **MASH- Dr. Erin Hunnicutt is Abby Bartlett's personal Physician, Captain Molly O'Reilly (Radar, Hawkeye and Hotlips Granddaughter) is George O'Malley's Love Interest in Iraq, Brittany Pierce is Benjamin Franklin Pierce II, and Susan Potter's second youngest daughter, they had Stephanie, and Hillary before her, and Victoria after her. Bill Gannon is Colonel Potter's Nephew, from his sister, Leanne.**

 **Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman, the Decedents of Cooper Children, and Byron Sullivan and Michaela Quinn. Are Frank Cooper and his family, Sheldon Cooper's family (Matthew), Polly Cooper and her family (Brian), George O'Malley's Mother's family (Colleen), Margaret Houlihan's family (Katie Sullivan), Claudia Joy Holden's father's family (Katie), and Judy Fabray Quinn Fabray's Mother's family (Daniel Quinn Sullivan).**

 **Strong Medicine- Andy March is Santos Surgeon General. Dr. Lu Delgado, was not raped did Marry Jonas Rey. They had a daughter, he didn't lose his wealth because of a leap. Mickey was murdered she had to, so he could save someone with his heart.**

 **Unforgettable- Carrie Wells, is Ed Wells, Niece, though she isn't close with her father's side of the family since her father is from Los Angeles and she grew up in Syracuse. Jodie leaps back and saves her sister though she still becomes a cop, and Rachel owns a spa in West Virginia, called the Serenity Dream Spa and Resort. Carrie works in the FBI's Violent Case Unit, in DC.**

 **7th Heaven- Mary marries Carlos (stays married), didn't ruin Gym got basketball Scholarship became trauma therapist, Simon didn't hit kid with car became pre-law, Matt marries Sarah both become doctors, Lucy Marries Kevin has Savanah becomes Minister in Crabapple Cove, Maine, Ruth becomes Poli-sci major Twins really very good with computers the both of them. Martin plays college baseball, Unfortunately Eric has yet another heart attack in 2008 and the third one is fatal. Annie who has gone back to school has her teacher's certificate and gets a job at the Middle School. She mourns, but she is alright.**

 **Lie to Me- Dr. Cal Lightman, Dr. Gillian Foster. Alec Foster, Gillian's Husband Alec Foster Officer Mike Foster of San Diego's Half-brother, Alec got all Daddy's love, attention and Money, and Mike was raised by his single Mom. Alec thus learned it is acceptable to cheat, but rather than cheat is a cocaine addict and leans on his sponsor but he never seems to get clean on Gillian Foster. Gillian through Jodie's Meddling is able to get Elizabeth "Beth" Gillian Foster born in Ohio, in 2010, and raise her on her own.**

 **Louisa "Lou" Thornton the White House Communications Director is Jason, Kayla, Kisha and Oliver Thornton Jr.'s, first cousin. Their father is White, Oliver Thornton, their Mother Renee is African American.**

 **Abigail Borin is Gibbs and Shannon's first daughter who was produced after a nearly forgotten session under the bleachers before they officially met, during a difficult time for both of them. He was fighting with his father and some boys in town, and her father had died and given Abigail up for adoption.**

 **Republican Ainsley Hayes of the White House Counsel's office and FBI Agent Megan Reeves are Maternal Cousins, and when Megan moved to DC to finish her degree, and then began counseling at Women's Resource centers in the area, she at first stayed with Ainsley. Henry Hayes is her father's Brother, and is South Carolina Governor.**

 **Full House- The Tanner, Gibbler, Donaldson families**

 **Smart Guy- TJ, Floyd, Yvette, Marcus Henderson and Mo Tibbs**

 **That 70's show-** Stephen Hyde, Jackie Burkhart, the basement gang, the Foreman's.

 **Bonanza-** The Cartwright family, Josephine Cartwright Anderson is a direct descendent of Little Joe Cartwright, as is Eliot Spencer's Mama, Marie Spencer.

 **Higher Ground-** Special Agent Jennifer "JJ'" Jareau of the FBIs Maternal Cousin Shelby Merrick was in the class of 2001, and is now a Councilor in the Expanded Mt. Horizon to the Wayfarers, and He her husband is the Councilor to the Explorers, While her sister Jess is Councilor to the

 **Cold case** \- Lilly Rush, Nick Valens

 **Perception-** Dr. Daniel Pierce, Special Agent Kate Moretti. Dr. Daniel Pierce is Hawkeye and Margaret's youngest child.

 **Love Actually; David Monroe the Prime Minister, and the other characters from Love actually.**

 **Stargate: SG1**

 **General Hammond is the Air Force chief of Staff, General O'Neill is in charge at the Pentagon, Dr. Jackson and his wife former thief and tomb raider married Dr. Jackson, Sam is Jack Carter's cousin. General Carter died no Tok'ra to save him, but he at least reconciled with Sam and Mark before he died.**

 **Janet Frasier and Sam were always together, but married as soon as Don't ask, don't tell was repealed. Cassie is a Lieutenant in the Air force reserves and going to Johns Hopkins, their Son Jack, plans on going into AFROTC, after high school, or the academy but isn't 100% sure, their daughter Mirrin who is 17, wants to be a scientist or an artist but not join the military.**

 **Dr. Rodney McKay has many projects in many areas in Groom Lake and is married to Botanist Dr. Katie Brown. They have a daughter named Emma she's 4, he has reconciled with his sister. Who lives in Groom Lake with her husband who teaches at that High school**

 **Robert Kinsey and Samuels doesn't exist. Charlie Kawawelsky and Charlie O'Neill never died and Sarah O'Neill is still alive and married to Jack, along with their children Jonathon "JJ" O'Neill Jr., and Megan O'Neill. Charlie is married to Catherine and Ernest Littlefield's granddaughter Jessica Littlefield O'Neill, and they have a daughter Kathleen "Kathy" O'Neill. JJ is a Professor Hockey Player, and Maggie is in her first year at the academy. Dr. Jackson's parents never died, and he was never kicked out of academia, and he's married to former Tomb Raider and thief Vala Mal Doran, Who is British not and alien and also a Direct Descendent of Helena Grace Wells and Bryant Greyson, through Dr. Christina Wells.**

 **Myka Bering I stole her from Warehouse 13. In this Universe there is no Warehouse 13, so she made the jump to NCIS when she wanted a change. And Yes there are other Warehouse characters just not all of them. But they're OOC because there's no Warehouse, Claudia never went to the Nuthouse, and Helena Is a descendent of Christina as she didn't die, and Helena was the real HG Wells. British born inventor Dr. Helena Grayson Wells, descendent and doppelganger of Helene Grace Wells the real HG Wells through her daughter Archeologist Dr. Christina Wells and Tomb Raider and Rogue Bryant Grayson. Myka's dad didn't die and a Leap restored her relationship with her father. Claudia Donovan is in CalSci learning under Dr. Helena Greyson Wells, Joshua is in CERN, Claire is in Jail for murdering her parents in Eureka. Carrie and Ed walls are also descendent of Christina Wells, Via her son Charles, as Helena is through her son Grayson and Vala Mal Doran is from her Son Bryant's daughter Valarie.**

 **Is descended from Matthew Cooper's Son George Cooper, Who had a son named George Sheldon Cooper, Who had a son named George Cooper, and so on. A Leap, made George Matthew Cooper of Galveston Texas not an Alcoholic, and got him a good job as a Bailiff, at the local Court, a job he kept for more than 30 years. Having the family gaining financial security, especially with his wife Mary's job. Their son, Dr. Sheldon Cooper married to Penny Jones, who is playing Marilyn Munster is a Munster reboot, Helena Greyson Cooper is with Myka Bering who is at the LA office under G Callen, Raj is better now that he's on SSRI's can talk to women is in a happy and devoted arranged married with Amita Ramajan's Astronomer Cousin Dr. Parveen Ramajan**

 **The Leap, which also gets Mary to accept, Sheldon is different and gets him occupational therapy, which paves the way for him to be able to beat Leonard to the punch and develop a very odd, but healthy friendship, then romantic relationship with Penny, who he eventually marries before giving his mother grandchildren with his help, and Helena's, she also manages to land a successful acting gig. As the Not exactly clueless snarky tech Goddess cousin Marilyn in the Munster's reboot, which would run longer than the original series. She basically plays a hot socially adept version of her friends, so she was perfect for the role. She still introduced Bernadette to Howard. Millie Finch is the head of the Math and Physics department not the doctor on that appeared Big Bang theory, and she and Mary Cooper get along fine.**

 **Crossing over Geoff Pierson-** Max Ryan of Criminal Minds he looked almost identical to Stewart Manning of Veronica Mars, Seth Mann of In Plain Sight she knew Manning just changed his name when he joined the Ultra-Religious and actually was, Seth's, Margaret and Hollis' Brother, but there was also an Air Line CEO of Numb3rs, and former Senator Minority Leader Seth Tripplehorn of the west Wing, were all played by the same actor. Ziggy researched it and they had a Common ancestor Calvin Miller Mann, A post-Reconstruction Era US Marshall Who lived in Ohio


End file.
